Thief of Innocence
by Demeter1
Summary: Masks are the essential tools for someone who has grieved since childhood.


**"Thief of Innocence"**

**Demeter**

**Disclaimer**: All rights and privileges of Final Fantasy VII characters, objects and plots are property and trademarks of Squaresoft, Sony and associated parties. The author claims no legal responsibility for problems associated with using this work. The story is in no way related to the original plot and the relationships found within the fic are fictional, created by the author. The original story, relationships, and characters found within the fic are property of the author Demeter.

* * *

People have called me a thief for a few years now.

No matter how many times they do, for some reason, it still cuts to my heart. Cutting more deeply than the sharpest knife, cutting me to the quick. And there is nothing I can do but grit my teeth and hide behind my mirth, pretending everything was how I wanted it in the world.

Even Tifa and the others did not see the desperately hidden child inside of my brash armor.

I miss my mother.

So childish of me.

To miss someone who has been gone from my life for so long. I never showed any care for missing the one person who might have led me differently. If she had lived, perhaps I would be a polite little princess living in her gilded cage, waiting for her prince to show up.

How very cliché I sound.

Poor Cloud. Poor, misguided, indifferent, idiotic Cloud. He has no idea that Tifa loves him. And he won't admit to her that he's head over heels in love with her. Sigh. What a damn pity he's blinder than Sephiroth. So much more than he will ever know, now that saintly Aeris is dead.

She was really pretty. Always nice to me, no matter how I pretended to be the kid, the pest, the brat, the thief everyone else thought I was.

Tifa and her never stopped worrying over me. I wonder why.

A girl's thing maybe?

I can see my reflection in the pool nod to itself and roll its eyes.

Right.

And I was the holy spirit of the Lifestream.

Yes, of course.

Lord, I'm starting to sound like Red or something.

Need someone to call me a brat fast or I'll launch back to the old me again.

And I can't have that can I? I worked for years to cultivate my image to perfection, so no one would ever see behind my smiling mask, asking whether I was okay. I hated when people asked me that question. I barely tolerated it when Aeris was alive; now, it would be a death sentence to all those who said those damning words.

Of course, since no one but her said it anyway, I'm pretty sure I can keep safe from the danger of murder.

Being named a murderer probably isn't all that fun.

I certainly wouldn't be able to travel anymore.

And Barret would kick my ass.

Or something.

They know nothing of me.

Yucko.

Sicko.

I hate ships.

That's the first thing they noticed about me. They think that I hate ships. Hello? I may expel every damn food particle in my stomach, but I still don't hate them.

There are a few things I hate.

Shinra being one of them.

Vincent almost being another.

I've seen him look at me. I've checked it out. Apparently, our dear recluse is the real father of Sephiroth. Of course I'm not surprised. He and Lucrezia had that whole fling right? They couldn't have made it through without sex at least once right? So I wasn't really all that shocked.

I was fucking furious instead.

He could have prevented Sephiroth from commandeering that whole God damn Wutai-Shinra war. If he had taken care of Sephiroth, run off with him and that Lucrezia, the Sephiroth we knew would not have been born. Without Sephiroth, there was no way in hell that they would have won.

My mother would not have died then.

And I wouldn't be here, talking to myself.

I would probably be the perfect young lady and I would be betrothed to one of the other clan's sons. That much would be certain.

Very certain.

I would have had a mother.

And I hate myself even more for liking him.

He is beautiful regardless of the eyes and dark countenance. No one else can hold my attention but his quiet, soothing voice. Even though I kissed Cloud, I did not even feel a spark with the guy. He was as cold as a dead fish.

I wondered at times if he was gay.

I nixed the idea when I saw him talking with Tifa, that day before we fought Sephiroth. They didn't know it, but all that sexual tension below their skins was basically flaming the area around them up. I mean, I couldn't believe he didn't even notice that she was basically oozing with pleas for some loving.

Touche, Cloud. If you don't act fast, then you'll lose another girl.

I wonder what would happen if that day really did come up.

I don't care.

I can't really bring up the strength to care anymore.

It's too much of a bother.

Way too much.

If only Vincent would stop looking at me with those damn eyes of his, then I might be able to drag myself away from this personal hell of mine and leave this stinking hellhole of so-called friends. Maybe I could travel to Costa Del Sol.

I heard it's really warm there.

I like warmth.

There he goes again.

Why, oh why, does he have to stare at me with those eyes? I heard Cid joke around with Barret about me looking like one of Vincent's old flames.

Damn.

Another Lucrezia, eh?

"Yuffie?"

"Yeah, Tifa?"

"You'll catch a cold if you stand out here anymore."

"I'm fine."

"Maybe you should go inside anyway. "

"Tifa, I gotta tell you something."

"Hm?"

"I'm leaving."

"What?"

"I'm leaving. There ain't no more need of me now. Seph's dead right? So I can leave now, right?"

"But!"

I jumped onto my chocobo. "Tell the others bye for me. Tell Cid to quit smoking so much; it ain't good for Shera's baby. Tell Barret to stop cussing so much; Marlene's only a kid. Tell Red to stop thinking so much; too much can make anyone drop-dead early from stress. Tell Cloud to stop yakking and moping about Aeris; it's you he fucking loves. Tifa, for heavens sake, tell him you love him. He ain't a mind-reader you know. Oh, and tell Vincent that he's still twenty-seven."

Tifa's eyes widened in question at the last part.

"Tell him he still had his life ahead of him. Living in the past ain't gonna help. And if he really wanted that Luke woman to be happy, he would live his life for both of them. Tell him he's an idiot if he doesn't take my advice."

I turn the chocobo to go when I feel Tifa latch onto one arm.

Tifa and Aeris.

What a pair.

The only two who truly cared for me. The only two who loved me for me.

Or maybe the masked me.

Whatever.

Tifa is beautiful and her burgundy eyes are filling with tears. Darn it. I should have taken off when I had the chance. "Yes, Tifa?"

"How about you?"

I frown. That's not the sort of question she's supposed to ask.

"What d'ya mean?"

"Yuffie... you don't have to pretend. I've seen you look at Vincent. You hate him... but you love him at the same time also. It hurts to see you stare at him so much. Even Barret and Cid have noticed that alarming amount of hostility you shower on Vincent sometimes."

"He fucking deserves it."

"Yuffie."

I shake her hand off.

"Tifa... someday I probably will forgive Vinnie. But... until that day actually arrives on my doorstep with a ribbon wrapped around it, I shouldn't sulk around him. He needs a little cheering up. Find a couple of girls. Find him a new set of clothing."

I cluck my tongue and the chocobo takes off, amid the protests of Tifa. I spare one more glance back at the ground and I smile at the sight of her screaming obscenities. For a fleeting moment, I imagined Aeris standing there and I wonder briefly if I would ever see the gentle ancient again.

Probably when I was dead.

That is way depressing.

Anyhow, it'd none of my business anymore.

I have many things I can do with my life now.

With or without them.

They taught me that much in the precious few months we had together.

I'll love them forever.

And hate them forever.

No matter.

I'll always be Yuffie Kisaragi… and someday… I'll pop in on Vincent and scream at him that I forgive him.

And until that day comes…

_Sayonara_.

**- FIN -**


End file.
